


Кокарда с триколором

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Barricade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через несколько месяцев после поражения Июньского восстания Мюзикетта вспоминает Друзей азбуки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кокарда с триколором

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tricolor Cockade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663887) by [megster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megster/pseuds/megster). 



> Перевод фика [Tricolor Cockade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/663887) автора [megster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/megster/pseuds/megster).  
> Сделан на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды Les Miserables.  
> Фик принадлежит автору, оригинальные персонажи - Виктору Гюго. Мои - только перевод и удовольствие представить фик русскоязычным читателям.

Бывают дни, когда особенно тяжело. Невозможно угадать, какая мелочь вдруг напомнит о ком-то – из них.

На прошлой неделе подруга показала Мюзикетте букет мелких нежных розочек, и у нее на мгновение перехватило дыхание, потому что она вспомнила молодого человека с застенчивой улыбкой и мягким голосом.

Вчера она случайно услышала на улице, как какой-то мужчина жалуется, что простужен. Наверное, он говорил правду, но ей пришлось резко остановиться и присесть на скамейку.

Сегодняшний день тоже начинается не слишком хорошо: проснувшись, она еще ловит на шее прикосновение губ Жоли и слышит голос Боссюэ. Она мечтает, чтобы они ушли, оставили ее в покое – и одновременно боится, что так и случится и она забудет их навсегда. Но иногда ей хочется их забыть, ведь тогда отступит постоянное ощущение потери.

Она почти чувствует, как они лежат рядом с ней, и не может заставить себя открыть глаза. Потом все-таки открывает, и Жоли с Боссюэ исчезают – и, кажется, сегодня у нее просто нет сил это вынести.

Но, конечно, на самом деле силы находятся, она собирается с мыслями, изгоняет призраков и выбирается из постели.

Еще один день, говорит она себе, – такой же, как все остальные дни, прошедшие с падения баррикады. И она сможет его пережить.

*

Она сама не знает, что на нее нашло. На место баррикады она не ходила с тех самых пор, но сейчас что-то тянет ее именно туда. Может быть, это нужно сделать, думает она. Может быть, так наконец удастся ощутить, что прошлое осталось в прошлом.

Она продолжает идти, стараясь дышать глубоко; наверное, это безумие, но она почти видит, как рядом мягко ступает Жоли, и готова рассмеяться, когда Боссюэ спотыкается на ровном месте.

На подходе к узкой улочке, где ее Жоли и ее Боссюэ последний раз вышли в бой, дыхание перехватывает. Пожалуй, она действительно сходит с ума, потому что явственно слышит, как ее зовет Курфейрак, чувствует на талии руку Жоли, а стоит прикрыть глаза – видит перед собой лихую улыбку Баореля. Нет сомнений, это безумие.

И вот она стоит на той самой мостовой: должно быть, именно здесь они погибли, все девять ее мальчиков, потому что они все – в той или иной степени – были ее мальчиками. Она осторожно – чтобы не мешать прохожим – опускается на землю и, хотя обычно сдержанна, сейчас позволяет себе закрыть лицо руками и заплакать.

– Простите, – слышится мягкий голос, и Мюзикетта поднимает голову. Над ней наклоняется девушка – совсем юная, на несколько лет младше ее самой, и хорошенькая, с большими глазами и темными волосами, которые изящными волнами спадают ей на спину. – Не хочу показаться бесцеремонной, но не нужна ли вам помощь?

Чувствуя, что не сможет говорить без дрожи в голосе, Мюзикетта лишь коротко мотает головой и с трудом растягивает губы в улыбке.

Девушка улыбается в ответ, подбирает юбки и садится рядом.

– Я иногда прихожу сюда, – говорит она – не то чтобы осторожно, но как-то легко. – Я слышала, на этом месте полегло много храбрецов.

Мюзикетта закрывает глаза и видит их лица, которые будто выжжены с внутренней стороны ее век.

– Это правда, – отвечает она, и девушка грустно улыбается.

– Знаете, мой муж тоже едва не погиб здесь. Но ему повезло, и он все-таки выжил.

Мюзикетта смотрит на нее – наконец смотрит на нее по-настоящему – и припоминает, как Фейи рассказывал про затесавшегося к ним новичка, которого притащил в кафе Курфейрак, и про то, как этот мальчик влюбился и становился окончательно бесполезен, когда вздыхал по своей возлюбленной.

– Да, – говорит она. – Ему повезло. И вам тоже. Вам обоим очень повезло.

– Меня зовут Козетта, – отвечает девушка. – Мариус – мой муж – часто вспоминает тех, кто здесь погиб. Он оплакивает их. Вы их знали?

Мюзикетта улыбается, и улыбка выходит горькой.

– Знала. И любила. И тоже их оплакиваю. Мое горе больше, чем вы или ваш муж можете вообразить.

– Мне очень жаль, что они погибли.

– Не ваша вина, что мужчины, которых я любила, не могли спокойно смотреть на несчастья своего народа и имели достаточно храбрости, чтобы попытаться изменить мир, – ровно произносит Мюзикетта. Она не хочет слышать банальностей – пусть даже Козетта говорит их искренне.

– Да, это не моя вина, – отвечает та, и голос ее звучит резче. – Но мне жаль, что вам пришлось пережить это горе. Вы правы, я не могу представить себе, что вы испытали в последние месяцы.

В другой жизни, думает Мюзикетта, она могла бы полюбить ее – девушку с прямой спиной и мягкой улыбкой, с убежденностью в голосе и оттенком печали в глазах.

– Вы знали их всех? – спрашивает Козетта.

– Всех, кто здесь погиб?

Козетта кивает, и Мюзикетта качает головой.

– Многих. Не всех. Те, кто стоял во главе этой баррикады, были мне дороги, – постепенно ее голос перестает дрожать, и она ощущает облегчение.

– Быть может, вы расскажете мне о них? – просит Козетта почти жалобно. – Мариус рассказывать не хочет. Только говорит, что не со всеми был знаком близко, но все были храбрыми и благородными людьми. А я хотела бы знать о них больше.

Мюзикетта понимает ее: она стремится разобраться в человеке, за которого вышла замуж, увидеть ту часть его жизни, с которой столкнулась здесь.

– Если вы предпочли бы не… – поспешно говорит Козетта, и Мюзикетта осознает, что уже некоторое время молчит.

– Однажды, – начинает она рассказывать (потому что если не сделает этого сейчас же, не откладывая, то не сделает уже никогда, и этих историй так никто и не узнает – а они достойны того, чтобы их знали), – на улице меня стали преследовать трое мужчин. Уже темнело, и мне было страшно. Баорель бросился на одного из них, началась драка. Мне потом пришлось отвести его к Жоли – ему подбили оба глаза, он почти ничего не видел. Зато тех троих он уложил, – она говорит быстро, будто история сама рвется наружу.

Козетта слушает внимательно, но ничего не отвечает.

– А когда я впервые познакомилась с Курфейраком, тот сразу поцеловал меня в щеку. Я думала, Жоли его ударит! Но, конечно, Курфейрак не имел в виду ничего такого... Жоли его прекрасно знал, поэтому даже внимания не обратил.

– Я бы хотела встретиться с ним, – произносит Козетта, будто про себя. – О нем Мариус вспоминает чаще всего.

– Конечно, они с Курфейраком были близкими друзьями.

– Мариус говорит, что он был по-настоящему добрым человеком.

– Да, и заботился о правосудии и справедливости. Он обожал веселье, но внутри у него был стальной стержень, – отвечает Мюзикетта, и на лице у нее невольно расцветает улыбка. – Курфейрака многие любили.

– И вы… – начинает Козетта, но Мюзикетта быстро качает головой.

– Нет. Жоли и Боссюэ – да… Но остальные были мне как братья, и я любила их как сестра.

– Я бы хотела иметь братьев, – задумчиво говорит Козетта. – У меня нет ни братьев, ни сестер. В детстве мне часто бывало одиноко.

– Мне не бывало одиноко в детстве. – Мюзикетта вспоминает смышленого мальчика, круглого сироту, который вырос в умного молодого человека с изящными руками, взглядом художника и усталой улыбкой – и с жаждой знаний, которую ничто не могло заглушить; она скучает по Фейи всем своим существом. – Но мне одиноко сейчас.

– Мне кажется, Мариус был бы рад познакомиться с вами.

– Боюсь, такая встреча принесет нежеланные воспоминания. Он должен жить свой жизнью – без призраков за спиной. Ведь у него есть вы, а у вас – он. Я завидую вам обоим.

– Вы непременно полюбите вновь, – говорит Козетта. – У вас любящее сердце. Я вижу, как вас переполняют чувства, когда вы говорите о своих друзьях.

– У меня не осталось любви больше ни для кого, – возражает Мюзикетта, и в ее голосе невольно прорывается горечь. – Вся, что была, умерла вместе с ними. О, как бы они удивились, если бы услышали это!

Козетта вопросительно наклоняет голову.

– Они так любили меня! И я любила их, так же страстно. Сейчас мне больно за каждый раз, когда я была недобра: одергивала Жоли, говоря, что с ним ничего не случится, или смеялась над тем, как Боссюэ преследуют несчастья. А теперь с ними и правда случилось самое страшное, и все несчастья достались мне.

– Но это не так, – возражает Козетта, и голос ее звучит настойчивее. – Разве то, что вы знали их, не было благословением? Разве не было бы куда хуже, если бы вы никогда их не встречали?

Какая-то часть Мюзикетты хочет огрызнуться в ответ, сказать девушке, что ей-то легко говорить: тот, кто ей дорог, по-прежнему рядом, а самой Мюзикетте ничего не осталось, кроме воспоминаний, которые клубятся вокруг, приходят и уходят в мгновение ока и то и дело угрожают выбить ее из колеи.

– Я скучаю по ним, – произносит она и понимает, что впервые сказала это вслух. Конечно, чувство было, очень острое – чувство, что чего-то не хватает, что все не так, потому что их нет рядом. Она никому не говорила об этом – разве что младшей сестре, которая вряд ли поняла ее до конца. Но даже сестре она сказала только, что горюет. А горевать о ком-то и скучать по кому-то – разные вещи.

Козетта кладет ладонь ей на руку. Прикосновение совсем легкое.

– Я знаю: будто что-то ноет в груди, верно? А иногда боль собирается в одной точке и становится такой сильной, что не можешь вздохнуть.

– Да, – соглашается Мюзикетта и смотрит на девушку, думая, кого потеряла та.

– Мой отец, – говорит Козетта и слегка улыбается. – Лучший человек из всех, кого я знала. Кого когда-либо буду знать, наверное. Я обязана ему всем. – Она медленно поднимается. – Мне нужно идти. Было очень приятно поговорить с вами…

– О. Я не представилась, это невежливо... Меня зовут Мюзикетта.

– Я хотела бы увидеться с вами снова, – серьезно говорит Козетта. – Я прихожу сюда каждую неделю, в этот час, подумать в одиночестве. Не захотите ли вы присоединиться ко мне?

– Быть может. Не могу обещать.

– Что ж, вы знаете, где меня найти.

Мюзикетта встает. Козетта берет ее руку и вкладывает что-то ей в ладонь.

– Рада была познакомиться с вами.

Она ничего не отвечает, потому что в руке у нее оказывается кокарда с триколором, и она чувствует, как на нее вновь обрушиваются все воспоминания, которые, казалось, уже были погребены в глубинах памяти: залихватская усмешка Баореля, непринужденный смех Курфейрака, флейта Жеана, изящные руки Фейи, уверенный голос Комбефера, добродушные разглагольствования Грантера, и то, как Анжольрас умел завладеть вниманием целого зала, и как Боссюэ встречал неудачи с неизменной улыбкой, и как Жоли всегда удавалось ее развеселить, в каком бы плохом настроении она ни была.

Когда она приходит в себя настолько, чтобы заговорить, то ищет взглядом Козетту, но той уже нет рядом.

– Спасибо, – говорит Мюзикетта, потому что доброта заслуживает благодарности, даже если эту благодарность никто не услышит.

Солнце садится, город освещен мягким закатным светом, и впервые за многие месяцы она ощущает мир в душе. Она идет домой, сжимая в ладони кокарду, и думает о том, что ее призраки никогда ее не покинут и она всегда будет помнить их с болезненной ясностью. Ей кажется, будто она слышит, как за ее спиной пререкаются Боссюэ и Жоли, и если закрыть глаза, то они оказываются рядом и она чувствует себя почти счастливой.


End file.
